1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for receiving an electric component, having an electrical component, a connector that contains the socket, and an inserter which holds the electrical component. In particular, the present invention relates to a socket and a connector thereof which can easily and reliably receive electric components, and at the same time, have a high durability against insertion and removal of the electric components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sockets for receiving electrical components, such as semiconductor components, generally have a contact for connecting with the electric terminal of a semiconductor component inserted in the socket, and a pressing mechanism for pressing the contact against the electric terminal. The conventional sockets are of two types, a non-zero insertion-force type and a zero insertion-force type. With the non-zero insertion-force type, when the semiconductor component is inserted into the socket, it presses the contact back against the pressing mechanism. With the zero insertion-force type, the semiconductor component does not press the contact back against the pressing mechanism during its insertion.
A semiconductor component can be inserted into the socket of the zero insertion-force type with little insertion force. However, with this of socket type, the contact cannot be maintained with the electric terminal of the semiconductor component if the semiconductor component is simply inserted into the socket. Accordingly, the zero insertion-force type socket generally has mechanical means, such as a lever, for keeping the contact in touch with the electric terminal of the semiconductor component.
In constant, the non-zero insertion-force type socket lacks durability and due to its structure, the insertion and removal of the semiconductor components cause the contact of the socket to be worn out. That is, the contact of the socket rubs against the semiconductor component during insertion and removal. Moreover, the contact tends to damage the electric terminal of the semiconductor component. The lack of durability and the possible damage to the electric terminal are major shortfalls in the semiconductor component test since a number of semiconductor components are repeatedly tested.
The zero insertion-force type socket has a higher durability because the contact of the socket not rubs against the electric terminal of the inserted component. However, because there is no rubbing motion (or wiping motion) between the contact and the electric terminal, connection may not be reliably established with the electric terminal when the surface of the electric terminal is oxidized, or when dust or other undesirable particles adhere on the surface of the electric terminal. In addition, because an extra step is required in moving the lever in order to mount the semiconductor component, the retaining mechanism of the socket becomes complicated, and the total test time increases when a number of semiconductor components are to be repeatedly tested.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a socket and a connector which overcome the above problems in the related art. This object is achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims further define advantageous and exemplary combinations of the present invention.
In order to achieve the object according to a first aspect of the invention, a socket, for receiving an electric component having an electric terminal, comprises a contact, to which the electric terminal of the electric component is to be corrected, and a driving mechanism for moving the contact toward the electric terminal.
The driving mechanism has a movable separation member for keeping the contact away from the insertion position of the electric component when the electric component is not inserted in the socket. Preferably, the socket further comprises a spring which is compressed as the electric component is inserted into the socket, and pushes the movable separation member toward the electric component. The electric component is, for example, a RIMM type semiconductor module having a plurality of electric terminals on both faces of the component. In this case, the socket has a plurality of contacts, each corresponding to one of the electric terminals.
The socket may further comprise a pushing member for pushing the contact toward the electric terminal of the electric component inserted into the socket. In this case, the driving mechanism includes a mechanism for moving the movable separation member in response to the insertion of the electric component into the socket. The motion of the movable separation member causes the pushing member to bring the contact into contact with the electric terminal of the electric component.
During insertion of the electric component into the socket, the contact is wiped against the electric terminal of the electric component. This wiping action reliably brings the contact in electrical connection with the electric terminal of the electric component.
The contact and the pushing member may be integrally formed into a single pin. In this case, the socket further comprises a housing accommodating the movable separation member and the spring, and a pin holder for holding the pin, the pin holder being detachable from the housing so as to allow the pin to be replaced easily. Preferably, the housing has a protector for protecting the contact, the protector being positioned between the home position of the contact, at which the contact stays when the electric component is not inserted in the socket, and the insertion position of the electric component. This arrangement prevents the contact from touching undesirable regions of the electric component when the electric component is inserted into and removed from the socket.
The socket may further comprises a conductive layer formed in a part of the surface area of the pin, and an insulating layer for insulating the conductive layer from the pushing member. This arrangement can reduce the electrical impedance of the pin. The conductive layer and the insulating layer are preferably formed in a part of the surface area of the pin which does not come into contact with either the electric terminal of the electric component or the movable separation member of the socket, o that the conductive layer and the insulating layer will not be worn.
The socket may further comprise a positioning member which positions the electric component in a position in which the electric component is to be inserted into the socket. The positioning member may have a taper part on at least a part of the periphery of the insertion position. This taper part introduces the electric component into the insertion position. The electric component may have a reference member which is a reference for positioning the electric component against the socket, and the positioning member may have a reference corresponding member, which engages with the reference member, at the insertion position.
The positioning member may further have a reference corresponding member holder which holds the reference corresponding member at the insertion position so that the reference corresponding member can be inserted into and removed from the reference corresponding member holder. The reference member maybe located in different positions according to the type of electric component. The reference corresponding member holder can hold the reference corresponding member at a position where the reference corresponding member can engage with the reference members of a plurality of types of electric components.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a connector comprising: an inserter which holds a semiconductor component having an electric terminal; and a socket to which the inserter is connected can be provided. The connector can be provided such that the inserter has: a position fixing member which fixes the semiconductor component at a predetermined position inside the inserter, and a first structure member which determines the connecting point of the inserter against the socket for inserting the semiconductor component into an insertion position of the socket; and the socket has: a second structure member which engages with the first structure member of the inserter, a contact which contacts with the electric terminal, and a driving mechanism for moving the contact toward the electric terminal when the semiconductor component is moved into the insertion position in the socket.
The position fixing member may have a sandwiching member which sandwiches a predetermined pair of opposite faces of the semiconductor component. The semiconductor component may have a reference member which is a reference for positioning the semiconductor component against the inserter, and the position fixing member may have a reference corresponding member, which engages with the reference member, at the insertion position.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, a connector comprising: an inserter which holds a semiconductor component having an electric terminal; and a socket to which the inserter is connected, can be provided. The connector can be provided such that the inserter has a holding member which movably holds the semiconductor component inside the inserter, and a first structure member which determines the connecting position of the inserter against the socket; and the socket has: a second structure member which engages with the first structure member of the inserter, a positioning member which positions the semiconductor component to an insertion position of the socket, a contact which contacts with the electric terminal, and a riving mechanism for moving the contact toward the electric terminal when the semiconductor component is inserted into the insertion position.
The semiconductor component may have a reference member which is a reference for positioning the semiconductor component against the socket; and the positioning member has a reference corresponding member, which engages with the reference member, at the insertion position. The positioning member may further have a reference corresponding member holder which holds the reference corresponding member at the insertion position so that the reference corresponding member can be inserted into and removed from the reference corresponding member holder. The reference member may be located at different positions according to the type of semiconductor component. The reference corresponding member holder can hold the reference corresponding member at a position where the reference corresponding member can engage with the reference members of a plurality of types of semiconductor components.
This summary of the invention does not necessarily describe all essential features so that the invention may also be a sub-combination of these described features.